I Come Undone
by eloisejones
Summary: Amy finds a picture of a lost companion and gets the Doctor to come clean about their past together. After hearing the tale, Amy and Rory (suckers for romance) are determined to help find a way back to the girl the Doctor can never seem to forget.
1. Chapter 1

"Whose this?" Amy asked, holding a picture of a blonde girl with a rather large smile. "This isn't the first time I've found a picture of her, who is she?"

"Amelia Pond, how many times must I tell you, my room is off limits? I don't go poking my nose about your things. You humans, always thinking everything has a double meaning. 'Oh The Doctor says he doesn't want me nosing through here, he obviously means it as an open invitation!'" The Doctor responded, flailing his limbs about the TARDIS.

"Yes, yes. Come off it, you know I don't listen to you. How many times has that been demonstrated to you in the past? No pony up and answer the question. Who is she? A time lady who stole your hearts years ago? No! Not a time lady, just a lady? Your mother? Sister perhaps? Doctor, TELL ME!" Amy shouted back at him.

He crossed the room and laid his hand out to his companion, with his palm facing upwards. Amy eyed him carefully, wondering if he had struck a cord of some kind. Usually their banter could go on for days without the other backing down. She placed the placed the picture in his outstretched hand.

"Amy, this girl was once a companion to me. We traveled the worlds and times together. But then, then something happened…" he started, "she was gonna travel with me for forever, and as much as I wanted her too, I couldn't let her waste her youth, her days, her years, her life with an old man like me-"

"So you left her? You just, made this decision without her? To give her a freedom she didn't want?" She cut him off, "where do you get off thinking that it would be better for her? That you weren't who she wanted to spend her youth, day, years, life with, that isn't something you get to decide, Doctor!"

"AMELIA POND. You have no idea what you're talking about. You interrupted me. You did not let me finish. You don't know what happened. You don't know what I endured when she was no longer with me. You don't know what it felt like to see that flash of light and have her gone," the Doctor yelled back. He narrowed his eyes at her, a look that had earned him the title of The Oncoming Storm, a look that would have made anyone else turn and run. But not Amy.

She took a deep breath and walked over to her friend, and wrapped her arms around him. She felt him tense up, but she wasn't going to let him go until he returned the hug.

"Rory hasn't given me permission to do this…" He started.

"I think given the conversation he would understand," she said as she let her arms falls off him," Listen, I didn't mean to fly off the handle. I was just putting myself in her place. If you were to just dump Rory and me off, when it was the last thing we wanted, we would be heart broken. I'm sure she's heartbroken. You don't just give this kind of life up."

"I think that's enough of this conversation for one day Amy. I will tell you the whole story one day. Not today, but one day. Now please, go fetch your centurion. I'm sure he's hiding in a hallway, wondering if it's time to come out and see what had us all in a tiff. "

Amy ruffled his hair, and turned her back to walk away. The Doctor looked down at the picture that was still in his hand. He starred at the girl, remembering all of their adventures and battles and jokes. His eyes started to gather tears as he remembered letting her go off with his clone, watching them share a kiss that should have belonged to him and him alone. He jumped when he heard Amy's voice cut through the silence.

"Just tell me, Doctor. What was her name?"

"Rose." He softy responded, "Rose Tyler."


	2. Chapter 2

Amy left the Doctor to reminisce by himself, and went to find her husband. As she walked one of the many corridors of the TARDIS she saw a door that she hadn't seen before. Not that it wasn't unusual, there were thousands of rooms on this ship, but this door was painted pink and yellow, with flowers on the it. It wasn't a door you'd forget.

She reached out to turn the doorknob when Rory grabbed it.

"What do you think you're doing? Do you seriously want to make him more upset with your snooping abilities than he already is?" He asked her.

"Rory listen. I've never seen that kind of reaction from him before, not when you were erased from history, not when the angels were after us, never. Something about this girl has got him stuck. And I need to know what it is. He has given me all the routes to my happiness, why shouldn't I repay him? He's my best friend, through him; you were brought back to me. I want to know about her, and if he won't tell me-"

"Amy, he told you he would tell you! I heard him! You have to give him time. Not everyone wants their history out in the open. You can't go in that room," He interjected, "it has to be hers. Rose's, I mean. The TARDIS must have heard you guys talking about her."

Rory pulled on Amy's arm, and lead her back into the control room where The Doctor was. He had put the picture out of sight, and was setting the controls to their next stop; he seemed to have let the moment pass and was back to his weird, quirky self. He looked up as the pair of ponds walked in.

"Ah, Ponds right then-"

"You do realize that Amy isn't going to let this go right? She wants to know who Rose is and you know she won't stop pestering you until she gets the information. She may even try and get into Rose's old room, perhaps."

Amy shot Rory a death glare, before returning her eyes on her friend.

"That's impossible, Rose's room has been stored away. It wouldn't be out in the open. It only does that if she were to board the TARDIS, and since I don't see her waltzing about I'd say you would be incorrect."

"Well, there's a pink and yellow flowery door just down there," Amy pointed in the direction in which she came from," I haven't seen it before and it isn't a door I'd forget. And from the paling of your face, I'd say it's one you wouldn't forget either."

The Doctor didn't give her a chance to gloat farther, he raced out of the control room in the direction she had pointed, "Rory, you're in control of flying the TARDIS. DO NOT CRASH HER!" He called over his shoulder. He stopped right outside of the door, unsure if he still needed the "secret knock" they had invented to get in or if it would just open for him. Not taking any chances, he knocked three times on the door and whistled two high-pitched notes to alert his presence, and he heard the lock click.

He took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Not knowing what to expect, he starred at the unmade bed that was before him. He looked around, taking in all the pictures she had hung on the walls of her room, he caught her smell that had been locked in.

"Whose this?" Amy asked softly, holding a picture frame.

"The guy with the hair? That's me. Well, it's me before this me. The me before you knew me. Actually, it was the first day for this me. Christmas day," He said walking over and looking at what she was holding. Rose and he had on those paper crowns. Jackie must have taken the picture during a joke, most likely at his expense, because they were mid-laugh. He could still hear hers resounding in his ears.

"She's beautiful," Amy said, "really beautiful."

"Oh Amelia, you have no idea." He whispered.

Rory came cautiously through the door and saw that his wife and friend were looking around the room. Amy had a look of curiosity, while the Doctor had a look of heartache.

The Doctor went and sat on Rose's unmade bed. At the foot of it, the closet doors were still thrown open from her quickly throwing clothes on so she could run out and see Jackie quickly. He remembered Jackie telling them about the ghosts, convinced one of them was her deceased father. That's how it started. With the Army of Ghosts.

"Army of Ghosts?" Amy asked, "What's that? A band? That'd be a great band name. Don't look at me like that. Even when you're being sentimental, you're still an idiot. You were talking out loud, not in your heard, Raggedy Man."

"Ah, yes well, that happens to me a lot, although most times I mean to talk out loud and that lot stays in my head and then no one has any idea what I'm talking about! Although, I think that has more to do with me than what I'm going on about. Anyway, yes, the Army of Ghosts actually weren't ghosts at all. They were cybermen. I don't believe you lot have had the pleasure of meeting them, although with my luck you probably will one day. That is if you're still hanging around. Which you probably will be because as dear Amelia pointed out to me earlier, this isn't the life you just give up. Why don't we walk out of here, close up this door, and have a chat in the kitchen? Yes. Sounds good." The Doctor stood up, ran his hand through his hair, straightened his bow tie, and walked swiftly out of the room his lost love once inhabited.


	3. Chapter 3

"How Rose and I came to know each other isn't the most important part of the story. What is most important is how she made me feel. You see, I was lost and helpless after the Time War. I didn't think I would ever feel anything other than guilt for the rest of my life. I was out traveling the worlds by myself, what was the point in finding someone to share my time with? Then one day, I met this- this girl. Rose Tyler. She had this thick accent, a boyfriend, and a mum. No dad. Her dad died when she was only a baby. Sad, I know. What was sadder was that her mum thought something could happen between her and my 9th self! Ha. I asked her to travel with me. And so she did. Actually, at first she turned me down, can you imagine? Someone saying no! I guess, I should've left it right then and there, and this never would have happened, but I can't leave well enough alone. So I came back and asked her one more time to come with me, and she did.

We went around time and space, and she began to trust me. And she, she saved me. She was well on her way to making me into a better person that what I was. She knew when something was wrong, she knew what to say, and she was just- a fantastic person.

At one point, we went to London, during the Blitz and she met this con-artist man, Captain Jack Harkness. And let me tell you, Rory, if you think Amy is a flirt, then you wouldn't know what to do with yourself if ever saw the way this man talked. Even saying 'Hello' was more then a hello! Of course, she brought him along on a few adventures, so two became three. And really, I didn't mind. A good man, Jack was. Rose and I noticed though, on a few of our journeys the phrase 'Bad Wolf' that always seemed to follow us. We didn't know what it was or the significance to it, it was always just…there.

One day, we ended up on Satellite Five. That was the day Rose got captured by the Daleks. Jack and I thought of a way to save her, and we got her back onto the satellite. The Daleks though, they don't give up so easily. They were ended after us, and we had no way of escaping. So, I sent her away. I tricked her back into the TARDIS and had her taken back home to her mum.

Rose, of course, wasn't too happy about that. She was so stubborn. And brave, and clever. Rose wanted to come back to save me so badly. She couldn't just sit around and be thankful that I saved her. No, not Rose Tyler. She saw the words 'Bad Wolf' again, and figured out what it was. A message. To get herself back to me. So she convinced her boyfriend and mum to help open up the TARDIS, so that she could find her way back. Rose looked directly into the Time Vortex, which no one is meant to do, and the TARDIS looked into her and saw that her deepest desire was to find me. So she did.

She became kind of a Goddess, a Time Goddess. Rose turned the emperor of the Daleks into dust. She was the Bad Wolf. She had figured out that it was a message to herself to lead her back. To save me. That's what she said "I want you safe, my Doctor". But looking into the vortex had its price, it started burning up Rose's mind. So, I sucked the energy out of her- sacrificing regeneration for her. "

"Whoa whoa, you did what? How?" Amy asked, leaning across the table.

"Well I, well, we kissed. I kissed her. I sucked the energy out by kissing her," he told her," Don't interrupt Amelia. This is hard enough without having to pause and start again.

I regenerated after that. I lost the big ears, got this daft kind of smile that apparently got me into far more trouble then I thought it would. It took her a bit to start to trust me again, but in the end she did. We grew even closer, sure, we had our moments when we doubted each other, but in the end it always came down to Rose and me. Except for the time her boyfriend, Mickey, ended up on board with us. Talk about a tense situation. The three of us, landed in a parallel universe by mistake. We were only going to stay as long as the TARDIS needed to refuel. But Rose, of course, walks out and see this poster of her father, you know, the one that was dead in our universe. She couldn't leave well enough alone and just had to meet him, ignoring my warnings completely. Turns out, she wasn't even apart of this dimension, well; she was, but not really. She was a dog. I had a good laugh at that but she was not amused by it.

Anyway, the cyberman came and we ended up in the epic battle, we won- Mickey stayed behind. Rose and I left that world and never looked back."

The Doctor stopped for a moment; he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. 'This is going to be hard' he thought to himself. He knew he owed the Ponds this, knew they had a right to know about her, but he hated repeats. How many times would he have to repeat losing her?

"Doctor, you don't have to go on, you can stop if it's too much," Rory said from across the table," Amy, stop! Don't hit me! He doesn't have to go on if he doesn't want to! Why do you think I don't talk about waiting for you all those years? It's too hard. So many things happened, and all I wanted was to hold your hand or hear your voice, but I couldn't. Meanwhile, you didn't even know who I was 'cause of that bleeding crack in your wall. You don't know. So if he doesn't want to go on, he doesn't have to."

"Rory, thank you, but this is something that needs to be said. Just this once, then I want this topic to be dropped. Amy, you'll have your story, and an answer to your question. But swear to me, after this, you won't make me do this again," He told her.

"I swear, I won't. Just, tell us what happened. I know you, but not as well as I 'd like to. Maybe this will help me- us- to understand all the pain and anger you have sometimes?" Amy responded, trying to justify her need of information.

"Rose had gotten a phone call from her mum, Jackie. Amy you would've laughed at Jackie. Bleached out hair, bright blue eye shadow, could talk a mile a minute… but a good heart. She had a good heart. Anyway, Jackie called telling us there was something back home that we needed to see, and could we please hurry up and get our behinds back home.

When we got there, she told us that "ghosts" had been coming for a few moments everyday for a few weeks now. Rose thought her mum was just lonely, what with her being gone and now Mickey, too. But then this figure appeared. It certainly looked like a ghost but me being far more intelligent then you people knew better. I locked onto a figure the next time the Ghost Session, that's what they called them; "Ghost Sessions" started, and ended up being transferred to TorchWood Institute. This little operation formed for the SOLE PURPOSE of bringing down alien forces and alien technology. Rather useful of their time, but I guess it's their life- they can do what they want, most of the time."

He knew he was rambling, knew he was stalling. He didn't know how to go on with the rest of this story. It wasn't a surprise ending for him, he remembered in exact detail what happened. Another curse of the Time Lord, no memory loss. Couldn't he just say he lost her? She got trapped? He knew that Amy wouldn't let him off the hook with an ending like that, now that they had been sitting at the kitchen for well over an hour, hanging on his every word. 'You can do this' he thought.

"When we got to TorchWood, they told us how something had come in threw the void a weeks prior, they showed us how they were using the void as a way to bring these Ghosts in for the "sessions". I tried telling them that it was dangerous, that these figures, these "ghosts" weren't really ghosts. That if they kept on with what they were doing, something bad was going to happen. But of course, no one listened to me until it was too late. The figures grew stronger, they turned out to be the cybermen that we thought we defeated in the other dimension. But when they started coming through the void, they tore holes in the universe- kind of like that cracks that were in your wall- so they entered into our world. The daleks came shortly after that. Cyberman and Dalecks. At the same time.

Mickey showed up, they had a TorchWood over on their side and had designed this Dimension Cannons to propel them onto our side after the cybermen. They thought they were being clever, but they were tearing holes, too. I saw a way out of this mess, a way to close the void forever. The only problem was, all of them had traces of the vortex on them, which would cause them to be sucked into the void along with the crybermen and dalecks.

I found these weighty things that I knew could save me from being sucked into the void, but the others from the paralle universe had to jump back to their side or they'd be sucked in. Jackie didn't put up a fight, she had found her husband again. Rose though, she took some convincing. She wanted to stay with me, but I couldn't keep her anymore. Her family would be stuck in a world that she could never have access to again, you see. I didn't want to be what took her away for good. She wasn't happy that my plan didn't include her staying with me, but I … I didn't listen. I sent her away. I slipped the dimension cannon around her neck without her noticing and I blinked. She was gone. "

Amy sniffed her nose and wiped away the tears that had slowly started falling down her face. She grabbed The Doctor's hand.

"Oh Amelia, you have no idea." He told her, and squeezed her hand in response. "I walked over to the computer and started doing my TimeLord thing to set the plan in motion. But, I looked up and Rose was standing there. I didn't know if I should be happy to see her one last time or furious that she was putting herself in this kind of danger. She looked at me, really looked at me and said, "I made my choice a long time ago, and I'm never going to leave you."


	4. Chapter 4

**I apparently haven't been telling anyone that I don't own Doctor Who; so let me just state, for the record, that I do not own Doctor Who. But wouldn't it be sweet if I did?!**

He took a long pause, knowing what part he would have to tell next. The Doctor could feel the TARDIS pushing him forward with his story; she pushed out an encouraging touch to his mind.

"She came back yeah? That's good Doctor!" Rory said, ever the optimist when it comes to love. And how could he not be? He had the love of his life sitting next time him, no matte what the Ponds always came back to each other, and thank the Gods for that.

"Yes Rory, she came back. Rose always came back for me. I tried pushing her away, to make her let go, but she never did. But you know what they say, never say never." He ran his fingers through his hair and push on. "Rose came back, and I was furious. Yet, I wasn't. A part of me knew she'd come back. So I do what I always do, I put her to work. I told her to hold onto the weight that was secured to the wall opposite of me, I warned her, don't let go because if she did, she would fall into the void and be lost there with the Dalecks and Cybermen and I would have no way of saving her. She needed to know the danger she had jumped back into. That didn't matter to her, what mattered to her was that she was with me. So she held on, and I opened the void. All the Dalecks and Cybermen came rushing through and were falling, being sucked out of our world. For good. Then, the lever on her side of the wall started being pulled back, we were losing the force now and the void was going to close. She looked and me, and I knew what she was going to do. But I had no way of stopping her."

"Rose reached her hand out to try and pull the lever back, and she let go of the weight. She was holding onto a tree branch in the middle of a tornado. I could see it all happening before it happened and I couldn't do anything. Nothing. Her fingers slipped, she held on for as long as she could- with all her strength but it just wasn't enough. She screamed for me, and I just watched as she started being sucked into the void. For a moment, I thought 'this is it' but then, Pete, her dad, appeared and caught her just before she fell into the void. She looked back at me, just for a moment, and they disappeared. The void closed. She was gone-"

"I don't understand. Couldn't you just find a way into that world and get her? I mean, the TARDIS can go anywhere," Amy said, her voice full of emotion.

"No Amy, it can't. Hopping through different dimensions can be catastrophic. It can cause realities to collapse. Both worlds would be destroyed. And the things is, Rose Tyler was the one person I would risk it all for. She was gone, lost to me, forever. I didn't even get to say goodbye. So I made I made it my mission to find a way to tell her. I circled around the universes trying to find her, just to glimpse her. And I found one, circling a supernova. I got through to her; somehow, fate was on my side just this once. She could hear me calling to her, and I guess I lead her to this beach in Norway, not our Norway mind you- her Norway.

I was just standing on this beach, not feeling the breeze, not smelling the salt. Just standing there, but not really standing there. I was casting myself as a hologram, just to see her one last time. She came to me, just like I knew she would. I saw her and I could feel my hearts beat faster just as they began to break yet again. She reached out her hand to touch- to touch me and I had to stop her. _'I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye' _and she told me, what I always knew, '_I love you'_. For a split second that felt like a million years, she waited to hear the words she dreamt I would say back, I failed her. I couldn't say it. But then, it didn't matter that she was human, only living one life, while I would never have the luxury of spending my life with her. It didn't matter that was too old, a madman seeing the stars in an old box, she was Rose, and I wasn't going to see her again, and I decided then and there I was going to say it, and just as I found the courage to tell her- the connection was lost. She was gone, I was gone. It was over."

The Doctor couldn't look up at the Ponds. He could hear Amy silently sobbing into her husbands shoulder. He didn't want to see the sadness that was etched onto their faces. He didn't want to feel pity or sorrow. There was more to their story. But he couldn't think of that. All he could picture was Rose Tyler's face when she told him those three magic words.

"Rose Marion Tyler is one of the bravest, most stubborn people I've ever met in my long, long life. She saved me from myself. She reminded me what it was like to have someone to save the world for. She fought for me, for her friends and family, for everything she believed in. She brought hope and laughter and love back into my life, and then she was gone." The Doctor ran his fingers over his cheeks to find them wet with tears he didn't know he had let free. Wiping them away and smiling, he looked up at his two companions.

"Why are you smiling at us? That was heartbreaking. You're telling us the story of a lost love and you look at us with a smile? You are a strange creature Doctor," Rory said, trying and failing to fill his voice with sarcasm.

"Oh Ponds, so emotional. Have no fear, there's more to our story. After Rose left, I traveled with this woman, Martha Jones, she was brilliant but unfortunately, she had a smidgen of a crush on a certain Doctor who didn't feel the same way. See, I just wanted a friend, a mate if you will. She left and, and then I found Donna." He said with a smile," well, Donna found me. She became my best friend. That is, until I met you two of course, silence Pond! Just let me finish. Donna was amazing. Amy, she had an attitude that rivaled yours! Never want to be on her bad side, let me tell you. Anyhow, we were on Shan Shen and Donna got pulled into this fortuneteller's tent and ended up having another dimension created around her, one where I didn't exist. Apparently, it was a pretty awful world. Don't scoff Rory! You know you'd be bored stiff without me…"

"Anyway, when things were put back right in that world, Donna was able to come back to our world, she was telling me that there was this girl who helped her find her way back. To set the world right again. I thought 'could it be? Could it have been Rose?' but she didn't tell Donna her name, actually, she outright refused to tell Donna her name. But then, Donna said,_' She said, the stars are going out. Not just in her world, but everywhere. She did say something. Two words. Bad Wolf.'_'

Amy gasped. Rory swore. "You mean, Bad Wolf. That message thing that Rose sent to herself? TO FIND HER WAY BACK?!" Amy shouted at The Doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So after this chapter is when the real fun begins! I'm trying really hard to not make it so obvious with what'll happen but since it's my first time ever writing a fanfic, have some patience with me! Thanks! I still don't own Doctor Who.**

"So she came back? That's fantastic! Really!" Amy exclaimed. "See happy endings-" she stopped midsentence, remembering that Rose wasn't on board the TARDIS with the three of them. "SO HELP ME GOD, IF SHE COMES BACK AND YOU LOSE HER AGAIN…"

The Doctor looked up at his companions with sadness in his eyes. "Oh, Doctor." Rory said quietly. Rory realized, of course Rose came back. Hadn't she promised him that she'd never leave him? Hadn't he made the same kind of grand gesture to Amy, all those years ago? Rose must have come back and the Doctor still couldn't tell her what he obviously felt. "You did this to yourself then, didn't you? You sent her away."

"Ah, Rory the Roman. You figured it out then did you? Yes. Rose came back for me. She was brilliant, too. Not that that should surprise either of you. Rose came bouncing into our world and helped save us all. Actually, a lot of my friends were there to save us all. Rose and Jack, with Donna and Sara Jane. And Martha. Plus Mickey and Jackie. Everyone was there, and then some! Jack had my hand. Well not this hand mind you, a different hand of mine. Weird beings, Time Lords," he muttered to himself. "Don't glare at me. I didn't just leave her out in space by herself. Something happened. A Daleck shot me; I was regenerating but that lovely hand of mine that Jack had got all of my regeneration energy. So I stayed the same a bit longer. I almost lost Donna, I mean I did lose Donna- but that's a different story for a different day. But before I really lost Donna, she created the meta-crisis version of me. A clone if you will, only, he only had one heart. He had my mind and my body, except he had the one thing I could never have. Rose. Don't you see?" He asked them with a wave of eagerness, willing them to understand. "I left him with her. She finally got what she wanted, she wanted to grow old with me, she wanted to be with me for forever and now she could! I gave her what she always wanted!"

"So, where is she then?" Amy asked hesitantly.

"Well, once the planets were back in their original places amongst the stars, the walls between worlds were starting to close again and I couldn't just have my clone waltzing about planet Earth. He was born in war, he wasn't stable. He was a lot like I was in my 9th form, the form I met Rose in. So, I took Rose and her mum back to the parallel world. Except this time, I gave her what she wanted. I left my clone with her. I knew she could tame him, help mold him into what she had molded me into. I tried so hard to convince her that he was really me, stubborn Rose Tyler did not want to believe me—"

"AND WHY SHOULD SHE?!" Rory exclaimed. "WHY SHOULD SHE BELIEVE YOU? YOU LEFT HER THERE AGAIN. DID YOU EVEN ASK? DID YOU TRY TO UNDERSTAND WHERE SHE WAS COMING FROM? COULDN'T YOU HAVE LEFT THE CLONE VERSION THERE AND BROUGHT ROSE BACK WITH YOU?"

Amy looked at her husband in shock; she was the one who yelled at the Doctor. Rory was the calm and cool. Strong and Silent. She was the one who crossed lines that had bright yellow warning signs telling her that she should, under no circumstances cross. She raised her eyes to her best friend and could see the hurt that etched across his face.

The Doctor starred at Rory. "Excuse me, Rory Williams. I would have happily explained all of this to you had you not interrupted me," he said pointedly to the man across the table. He looked between his two companions," I do not need to explain all or any of my actions to anyone. I did what was right, not what was easy, not what I wanted to do. I did not want to leave her behind. But I could not give her what she wanted, what we both wanted. I would have gladly given up my spare heart to stay there with her. Have you not listened at all? I would have done ANYTHING for Rose Tyler, and she for me. You think you can judge me for what I did? Why? Because you sat outside of a box and had your love returned to you? What gives you the right to tell me what I did was wrong? I wanted her to be happy. I didn't want her to be alone. _I love her._ Yes love. Not loved. Not past tense. Present tense. Always will be present tense when it comes to the feelings that I have for her. She asked me, she asked me what I was going to say to her before we lost connection and I couldn't say it, but he could. He whispered the words she so desperately wanted—no needed to hear. I watched my clone, a man who didn't deserve her, not yet anyway, claim the words and the feelings that I so desperately wanted to say. I watched them share a kiss that should have been mine. I love Rose Tyler. I miss her everyday. Do not judge me Rory Williams."

The Doctor spun on his heel and stormed out of the room, thanking the Gods that he didn't trip over something in his dramatic exit. He didn't want the two Ponds following him but he had to check the coordinates of the TARDIS. Yes, he had set the coordinates so they would be floating through the time vortex but sometimes the Old Girl gets a mind of her own. Standing at the console he saw a flicker out of the corner of his eye. He just assumed it was Amy coming to check up on him.

He sighed heavily,' Amy, really I don't want to be around anyone right now. Apologize to Rory for me, will you?" When no response came, he sighed heavily and turned to face where he thought Amy was standing. He was standing across the room from Rose Tyler's hologram.

"I don't understand." He said to his beloved TARDIS. "I didn't activate this. What's happening?"

"Oh Doctor, what did you think was going to happen?" The hologram replied with a smirk. "Amelia Pond finding a picture, a room that was locked away in a memory base—suddenly appears, and a legend being told? Did you think I wouldn't be popping about? Haven't you learned anything? You've been around a long time, Doctor. Read the signs. Take a closer look. Use that brain."

Rose's hologram turned around and started walking back towards her old room. The Doctor followed after her and saw that the door was already pushed open. Stepping slowly in, he realized the hologram and disabled it's self. He thought back to what the hologram had said, 'read the signs, take a closer look.' Looking around the room, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Why would the hologram lead him back here? Then he saw it. A picture of a beach laying on her vanity.

"AMY! RORY!" He yelled, grabbing the picture and running back to the console room. It could have been any beach in the worlds, but he was the Doctor, and nothing made his stomach drop like seeing Bad Wolf Bay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, a lots been going on around here. So it was pointed out to me that I never said when this story takes place. It's after all of series 5 and before a good man goes to war, River is around and she'll be joining in on the fun soon, I'm sure. I don't own Doctor Who.**

"Are you he'll be receiving these messages? You never did get the full details on how the two were connected," Agent Livingston said, his voice full of uncertainty, "are you even sure the message will get to the right Doctor?"

"I may not have received full detail on the connection but I heard enough from the clone to know that her mind and the TARDIS are linked. As for the "right" Doctor, well that's up in the air, but I'd have to assume that if it were me, seeing visions of a strange woman in my "home" I'd do anything in my power to figure out what was happening," Pete Tyler responded.

He looked down at the woman who had tried for so hard to convince him that she was his daughter. Pete Tyler had no daughter, only a son. Just because she was Jackie's daughter with a man who had the same name as he, in a different world, didn't automatically make him the girl's father, no matter how hard the two women tried to push it onto him. Sure, for a while, he was almost convinced. He felt something for her, and for a small moment in time, he would have called it love. And then Tony was born. And the feeling that the boy gave him outweighed any that Rose did. He chalked his feelings for Rose up to respect, that is until she started dimension jumping after Jackie had begged her not to. He was there the day the two Tyler women got into it for the last time, about Rose's decision to find the Doctor.

"_Rose, please, don't do this. Let someone else, a different agent, a trained agent go," Jackie sobbed," you don't know what you're doing, this isn't like going for a ride in the TARDIS."_

"_Mum, stop it. Nothing you can say will change my mind. I have to find him. You know what he means to me—"_

"_But he left you here! He didn't even try to come back, if he felt the same way, he never would've tried to send you away!" Jack shouted through tears._

"_LISTEN TO YOURSELF MUM! HE WAS ONLY DOING WHAT YOU ASKED OF HIM! HE TRIED TO SAVE ME! FOR YOU! IF ANYONE SHOULD UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M DOING, IT SHOULD BE YOU!" Rose shouted back at her mother. "When you saw dad, that you could still have a life with him, you jumped at it. And I never blamed you for a minute. This is my chance, my chance to see him again. I love him, it doesn't matter how long it's been. I'm going after him, mum."_

When Rose left that day, Pete Tyler lost any sort of love her had for her. In the end, Jackie went after her with Mickey. He hoped and prayed the two would come back, not only for Tony's sake but for his own sanity. His heart burst with joy when the two walked into the house the day they returned, but the joy was short lived when Rose and her Doctor clone followed closely behind.

"_Made it back I see?" He said bitterly to the pair. "And you're staying here then Doctor? Never really struck me as the type to play house."_

"_It's not, well he's not—um, it's not really the Doctor, but he still is? One heart, not two. Everything else's the same. Half human, half time lord," Rose responded, the Doctor and her sharing a small smile, "and yeah, he is staying. With me. Well, with us."_

"_Rose Tyler is the only one I'd play house with, sir." The Doctor said, causing the blonde girl to blush and grab his hand._

From then on, Pete was casted as the father-in-law to an alien, a part he never wanted to play. He, Pete Tyler, family with an alien? When his whole job pertained to capturing alien forces and making sure all was well within his world? When he had confided in Thomas Livingston, a lead scientist at Torchwood, of the Doctors true identity, Livingston had pointed out that there was a lot to gain from being in close communication with an alien.

"_If you play your part convincingly enough, the Doctor could trust you with secrets, share his intelligence with you, and when the time was right you could use the knowledge he had shared against him." He pointed out," this could be a very good thing, after all."_

A truer thought had never been spoken between the two men. Pete decided to give the Doctor a job at Torchwood, since he was always there anyway, hanging around Rose like a lost puppy. It made him sick to his stomach the way the two were always flirting about and holding hands. He had just about had enough of it, until one day he overheard the pair talking in Rose's office.

"_Don't you see Rose? You haven't aged at all since I left you on Bad Wolf bay. You still look like a 20-year-old girl. You were exposed to the Time Vortex for so long, along with the 'Bad Wolf' energy—there may have been irreversible damage done to your chemical makeup."_

"_Maybe I just have really good genes, I mean, look at my mum—OI! Watch it Doctor. My mum is beautiful and you know it."_

"_Jackie's looks aside, you need to have some tests run to see if there's been any changes to your DNA."_

"_I don't need any tests done. Don't look at me like that, I don't need them. See, I um, Mickey and I ran tests a few months back. Before all the dimension hopping. He noticed what you did, that I wasn't aging. And there were these markings, yeah? Ones neither of us understood but it was enough to tell us that I was different."_

"_Rose, why didn't you tell me?"_

"_I never wanted you to blame yourself for what happened to me, I chose that life, and I loved every minute of it. All the running. All the danger. All of it. It gave me hope, Doctor. Hope that I had all the time in the world to find you again. And there were moments, moments when I swore I could hear you talking in the TARDIS to Martha or Donna in my dreams. I knew that the TARDIS was trying to lead me back to you. She was always going to bring us back together."_

Pete knew then, he had what he needed. Rose had a connection with the TARDIS, the most powerful alien ship in all of the worlds. This was the information he had been waiting for. Without another thought, he walked into Rose's office, startling the two.

"Hello Pete," The Doctor said, looking at Rose with unease, "what can we do for you?"

Pete smirked, pulled out his gun, and shot him.


End file.
